


"The One Where Zayn is Sick."

by suicidaltomlinson



Category: One Direction
Genre: Friends story line, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidaltomlinson/pseuds/suicidaltomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Zayn is ill and horny. He tries to seduce Liam into having sex but Liam just can't have sex with a sick person. Well, that is until Zayn rubs Vix on his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The One Where Zayn is Sick."

Liam is snoozing on the sofa when the front door to his and his partners flat slams open and shut. He jolts awake and bolts up right and turns around to look over the back of the couch. Zayn should be at work, so he doesn't know who else it could be. Louis and Harry have a key and so does Niall, even his mother and Zayn's mum have a key so he's a little confused. 

But, when Zayn walks around the corner, still dressed in his chef whites, Liam frowns in even more confusion. 

"What are you doing home?"

"They sent me home," Zayn says with a distinctive blocked nose, "they said I can't work if I'm sick."

Liam removes himself from the sofa and stands there, hands stuffed in his pockets, looking at Zayn apologetically. "I'm so sorry that you're sick."

"I'm not sick," he says adamantly. "I haven't been sick in over three years; getting sick is for weaklings, it's for pansies." He quips, before sneezing, so hard that his snot comes flying out and hits the floor, before he runs his sleeve under his nose. 

Liam rolls his eyes fondly and winces at the same time, "I don't think you're a pansy, but I do think you need a tissue." Liam says as he points to the green slime on the laminate, "because that used to be in your nose." He muses before he quickly runs to the bathroom to get some Zayn some tissue.

Zayn scoffs and removes his jacket, "I don't need a tissue, I'm fine-d." He shouts and says as he moves over to the couch to sit down. 

"We you put a 'd' at the end of fine you're not fine." Liam states as he comes back into the living room.

Zayn huffs, "I'm fine-d." Zayn rolls his eyes and tries again, "I'm fine-d." Zayn crosses his arms over his chest indignantly, "Y'know, it's a really hard word to say." 

Liam laughs at how stubbornly cute Zayn is before he hands his boyfriend the tissue.

-x-

Liam is sitting on the couch reading a magazine that has been sitting on their coffee table for about a week. There's not much to do, considering he doesn't have to be at work until later. He's turning the page when Zayn enters the living room from the bathroom, wearing a robe.

"Okay, so what do you, what do you wanna do? Let's do something crazy!" Zayn says in a stuffed up tone. Anyone could tell he's sick and Liam would find it cute if Zayn wasn't being so stubborn.

"I know, let's rest and drink lots of fluids." Liam pleads as he holds up a glass of orange juice that was sitting on the table.

Zayn sighs and dismisses the juice, "Okay, I'll rest. But y'know if I'm going to bed, then you're coming with me."

Liam smiles weakly, "that would be impossible to resist if you weren't all drippy here." He states as he points to his nose.

Zayn runs his sleeve along his nose before saying, "are you saying that you don't wanna get with this?" Zayn runs his hands over his chest above his robe trying to be seductive. 

It doesn't work and Liam shakes his head, "yeah, I don't think you should say that when you're healthy."

"Come on," he says in a sexy vocie, before he coughs into his hands.

Liam sighs and lets his hands fall to his side, "Don't take this personally, okay?" Liam starts, "I can't have sex with a sick person."

"I with you Liam! I mean, I can't have sex with a sick person either, that's disgusting! I'm not sick!" Zayn states and scoots closer to Liam, and he runs his fingers up Liam's abs and chest, "let me prove it to you. We are two healthy people in the pribe of libe."

Liam refuses to laugh, "that's the thing, see I would like to stay in the pribe of libe."

-x-

Liam sent Zayn straight off to bed. Now, he finds himself in the same position before Zayn walked in. He's drifting off after attempting to read a book when he's snapped out of his sleepy state. 

"Leeeeyum." Zayn sing songs his name from their bedroom.

Liam gets up from his spot on the couch and walks down to their bedroom, "oh, what it is honey? You need some tea? Some soup?" He walks into their bedroom and finds Zayn, in a seductive pose in his dressing gown on top of the quilt cover. Liam moans, and not in a good way. "Oh-ohhhh!"

Zayn is not letting up on trying to be seductive. "Calling Doctor Payne, Doctor Payne to the bed."

"Jesus Zayn, I thought, I thought you were asleep."

Zayn gets up on his knees, "how could I be asleep knowing that you were in the next room?"

Liam shrugs and leans against the wall, "I was asleep." And then Zayn starts to remove his dressing down, but soon he shivers. Liam quickly jumps to put the navy blue dressing gown back over Zayn's shoulders, "Oh no! No-no honey! Y'know what's sexy? Layers. Layers are sexy. And blankets are sexy," Liam tries and puts Zayn back under the quilt. "And oh, hot water bottles are sexy." He says jumping over the foot of the bed and grasping the hot water bottle he filled up with hot water before he put Zayn to bed.

"C'mon, get into bed," Zayn huffs indignantly. "I want to prove to that I'm not sick! I wanna make you feel, as good as I feel." And then he promptly sneezes into Liam's face.  
Liam wipes his face and sighs, "will you please get some rest!"

Zayn rolls his eyes and goes to say something but it gets lodged in his throat and he coughs and splutters harshly. Liam winces for his boyfriend and then, he tucks Zayn under the covers, places a chaste kiss on Zayn's forehead and leaves the bedroom, closing the door shut softly behind him. 

-x-

After two hours, Liam isn't interrupted by Zayn trying to seduce him, so he continues reading his book. He's on chapter ten when Zayn enters the living room, sluggishly carrying something in his right hand. 

"Liam, I think I'm sick."

Liam laughs and places the book he was reading in his lap. "Really? Struck down in the _pribe of libe._ "

Zayn huffs, "okay, fine I admit it. I feel terrible! Would you please rub this on my chest." Zayn asks holding out a tub of Vicks Vap-O-Rub towards Liam. 

Liam is about to but then, "No-no-no-no-no-no-no, you are not getting me this way."

"Come on! I really need your help."

"No-no-no-no-no!" And then he opens his book to continue to read, ignoring Zayn. 

"Fine, I'll rub it on myself."

"Okay." Liam states not looking up from the page of his book. 

Zayn loosens the knot of his robe and removes his arms from the sleeves so the top of the robe is hanging around his waist. He unscrews the lid of the tub and runs two fingers in the gel like substance and begins to rub it on his chest. He closes his eyes and leans his head back, so it exposes the long column of his neck. He breathes deep and continues to rub.

Liam looked up and bit his lip and watched Zayn rub the medicine into his skin, "so, you're just, kinda rubbing it on yourself?"

Zayn looks at Liam, but doesn't stop his motions, "yeah?"

"It's nice." Is tone is dripping with arousal.

Zayn looks at Liam like he has two heads, "are you kidding me?! Is this; is this turning you on?"

"Yes," Liam says and hangs his head in shame. 

"I can't believe it! What is it? Is it the rubbing or the smell?"

"It's all very good," he says. Zayn finishes his show and covers his chest up and sits down on the sofa. Liam bites his lip and places his book down and stands up, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "So, you wanna go uh, mix it up?"

Zayn huffs, "not now. I'm sick!"

"Oh come on you big faker!"

Zayn sits up a little straighter and looks up at Liam, "what happened to your rule about never sleeping with sick people?"

Liam shrugs halfheartedly, "that was before all the vaporizing action."

Zayn shurgs and leans forward, "okay, if you really wanna have sex..."

"Okay!" Liam rushes out before he goes running towards the bedroom.

Zayn stands up and a massive grins breaks out on to his face, "worked like a charm!" He muses holding up the tub, smirking his triumph, before he follows Liam into their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was pretty self indulgent and I was watching Friends at the time (it's all I watch) and this was born. Comment, kudos, bookmark. 
> 
> If you guys like this, then I'll keep writing our OTP's in a Friends AU; and if you have any episode you want to see, let me know in the comments or on the following social media:
> 
> Tumblr: suicidaltomlinson  
> Instagram: @TEECUPTOMLINSON  
> Twitter: @TeeCupTomlinson
> 
> And thank you for reading!!!


End file.
